


Chenqing's song

by FandomKate, LadyGray0305



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender, 魔道祖师 - 墨香铜臭 | Módào Zǔshī - Mòxiāng Tóngxiù
Genre: AU Módào Zǔshī, Angst, Keith as Lan Wangji, Lance as Wei Wuxian, M/M, Veronica as Jiang Yanli
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-14
Updated: 2019-08-14
Packaged: 2020-08-23 10:30:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20241388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FandomKate/pseuds/FandomKate, https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyGray0305/pseuds/LadyGray0305
Summary: Чэньцин поёт чисто, незамутнённо, и Лэнс на секунду утопает в её звуках.





	Chenqing's song

**Author's Note:**

> #песочныймесяц  
С днём рождения, Песочница!  
День 14 - Китайские новеллы

Лэнс отнимает от губ флейту, и его с ног головы пронизывает жаром, будто он только вынырнул из студёного источника в Гусу. Кромешная темнота всё ещё танцует на кончиках пальцев, сорванная с короткого поводка, выпущенная на свободу парой небрежных нот. Но руки неизбежно начинают дрожать, и непроглядная темнота рассеивается в воздухе, отзываясь слабым звоном и призрачными отзвуками переставшей звучать флейты. Лэнс усмехается, даже не смотря на плотный туман в голове — непробиваемая завеса, за которую он не готов заглянуть.

Отходняк неизбежно давит на плечи, ехидно улыбаясь. Да уж, Лэнс сегодня, видимо, слегка перестарался, потому что он уже чувствует сладкий привкус крови на языке, самый красноречивый признак истощения и усталости. Ноги подкашиваются, но Лэнс не даёт себе возможности упасть, движимый одной лишь решимостью и адреналином; он осторожно переступает, игнорируя тяжёлое оцепенение.

Но он ни за что не упадёт.

Потому что падение не будет означать его поражение, оно даст тёмным существам, с мясом и злостью вырванным из-под земли, волю, развяжет им мертвенно-бледные руки, и тогда их ярость уже ничего не сдержит. А Лэнс не допустит больше смертей, он не допустит бесчинств и разъедающего чувства беспомощности, с которым он просыпается каждый день, наполненный только осуждением и темнотой. Не допустит как и… не допустит. Не даст, не разрешит. Внизу, под ногами, под затянутым тучами небом стоит _его_ армия, которая ждёт _его_ приказов. Которая повинуется _ему_.

Которую он должен сдержать.

Лэнс переступает с ноги на ногу — держаться в сознании становится всё труднее. На виски давит; треск в голове, никак не связанный с шуршанием и мычанием его мёртвых воинов, усиливается. Выбившиеся пряди на мгновение бросаются в глаза, застилая обзор, и Лэнс с трудом тянет бордово-красную ленту, пытаясь собрать непослушными пальцами волосы. Раньше они были длиннее, опускались до самого подола его чёрного ханьфу, и Вероника часто называла их цвет, доставшийся через иностранные корни отца, светлым оттенков лесных орехов. Лэнс любил орехи. И Веронику тоже любил, до умопомрачения. Лэнс дёргает губами, улыбаясь. Смешно. Многие люди говорили ему, что его разум застигла беспросветная тьма, что он сбился, заблудился, но Лэнс мог бы поклясться, что никогда не чувствовал такую ясность ума, как сейчас. Всё детство его путали, сбивали, грубо затыкали, подталкивали в сторону Пути Света, забывая объяснить, зачем.

И теперь, когда единственное, что у него осталось — тяжёлая и вихляющая дорожка Тьмы, они пытаются снова его обвинить. Как будто всё, что он до этого делал, это бесчинствовал и убивал, как будто не он _сражался_ за них, за их спокойное и мирное будущее.

Образ шицзе, гладящей его по костяшкам, расплывается, тает льдом на солнце, и на место колющей тоски приходит обжигающая злость, которую Лэнс не в состоянии и не в праве сдерживать. Она разливается по его внутренностям горьким забродившим вином, бежит через края. Эта злость живёт в нём и копится с тех самых пор, когда он, дрожащий и испуганный, спустился с горы Луаньцзан и в ту же ночь коротко обрезал свои волосы, в напоминание, что _Путь Тьмы приносит потери, Лэнс, и тебе придётся их терпеть или паршиво сдохнуть от своих же сил_, а потом без передышки преследовал псов Вэнь.

Долгая дорога — ухабистая, испорошенная рытвинами и трещинами, на которой Лэнс часто запинался, падал, разбивал ладони в кровь, рыдал, закрывая ладонями голову, но никогда не поворачивал.

Лэнс затягивает пучок на голове, и длинные концы ленты опускаются вниз, свисают, развеваются по направлению ветра. Лэнс глубоко вдыхает, и его лёгкие забиваются жутким смрадом разложения и крови, ничем другим пахнуть тут и не может. Под натиском гнева уходит боль и усталость, и он плавно и уверенно подносит к губам Чэньцин.

С ласковой мелодией флейты, заставляющей тёмную энергию концентрироваться на этом самом месте, звучит ещё что-то. Лэнс продолжает играть, но прислушивается: звук, ни капли не похожий на звучание песни, но звонкий, чистый, раздаётся совсем рядом, иначе он был бы заглушен тысячами переборами струн на гуцинях, которые адепты клана Гусу Лань сегодня принесли с собой. Лэнс знает его хорошо, даже слишком, и будь проклят его музыкальный слух, потому что он слышит его через взрыв оттенков нот у подножия горы, через беспрерывный ветер и вой.

Будь проклято то, как резко Лэнс обрывает мелодию флейты.

— Я уж думал, что бесстрашный Кит решит отсидеться в своём неприступном Гусу, — Лэнс поворачивается, оставляя за спиной страх и боль мёртвых воинов. Ветер подхватывает полы его ханьфу, пускает по ним рябь, превращающуюся в волны, и пусть Лэнс перестал играть, и тёмная ци недовольно улеглась в его крови, но ему снова становится холодно, дурацкая морозь бежит по коже от _одного только взгляда_.

— Не решил, — сухо отвечает Кит и выпрямляет, встаёт наперекор свистящему ветру и тёмной энергии, ощущаемой здесь необыкновенно остро. Лэнс не знает, как он может вот так просто заявиться; он сам-то стоит на ногах за счёт того, что пропускает потоки тёмной ци через себя, а этот дурень ещё умудряется противостоять им, вклиниваясь.

Его меч, Бичень, испачканный кровью и гнилью от трупов, висит подле него, тускло сияющий от приходящей толчками духовной силы. Гуцинь он держит в руках, но пальцы его не на струнах. Лэнс спрашивает себя, настолько ли он самонадеян, что даже не ждёт от Старейшины Илин стремительной атаки или подвоха. С гуцинем он проворен, но давление тёмной энергии здесь тяжёлое; никакая реакция не спасёт его, если Лэнс разозлится.

Самоуверенный мудак, хочет сказать в лицо ему Лэнс.

И это совершенно не значит, что он _беспокоится_.

— О, ты, наверное, пришёл по мою душу, я угадал? — Лэнс дразнится, ухмыляясь. Он никому этого не скажет, но ощущает почти что долгом взбесить неприступного Кита в самый последний раз. — Сожалею, но тебе придётся встать в очередь, и тогда, возможно, тебе достанется хоть кусочек моей пропащей душонки.

Лэнс цокает языком, и его армия внизу на секунду заходится оглушающим полувоем-полустоном. Он никогда не отказывал себе в представлении.

— Красуешься, — спокойно говорит Кит, но в его глазах совершенно не видно собранности. Только огонь, целый костёр, бросающий в стороны искры. За столько лет Лэнс научился читать его эмоции под плотной маской безразличия, сделанной руками заклинателей Ордена Гусу Лань.

И чему их там, в этом самом ордене, учат, если Кит читается, как открытая книга, целиком и полностью, стоит только чуть поближе взглянуть на его инстинктивную жестикуляцию, на неосторожный изгиб губ, на вспышки в глазах. Кит без слов красноречивее всех, кого Старейшина Илин встречал до этого; или, по крайней мере, ему так кажется.

Хотя, с другой стороны, кому второй нефрит Ордена Лань мог открыться настолько, что можно было приблизиться к его привычкам хотя на долю? Сама эта мысль кажется Лэнсу дико смешной, пузырится в его горле, как пресловутая Улыбка Императора, потому что каждый младенец, с самого рождения воспитываемый в слухах и молвах вокруг самых одарённых заклинателей современности, знает, что достопочтимый Господин Лань доверяет только своему брату Широ, и никому больше во всём этом мире. И правильно, думает Лэнс, потому что когда твоё сердце отдано всем по кусочку — и твоим любимцам, и ненавистникам, себе остаётся только тупая тоска, глухая боль, такая же жуткая, как и перспектива провести остатки своей жалкой жизни в окружении живых трупов и незамолкающих мертвецов.

А когда куски души достаются вот таким вот каменным глыбам, которые если не с ненавистью, но с деланным безразличием рушат все твои попытки сблизиться — вот от таких вот кадров тошно, и от своей собственной глупости, решившей, что их можно сломить и завоевать, тоже.

— Чего тебе надо, а? — спрашивает Лэнс устало. Ему снова хочется прилечь, потому что при виде Кита гнев волшебным образом прячется, будто совсем пропадает. Но Лэнс знает, что он всё ещё там, притаившийся, но не исчезнувший. Усталость расползается по телу, и заклинателю приходится сосредоточится, чтобы не упустить свой мертвецкий поводок из рук; если он расслабится, нечисть сойдёт с ума.

Кит взмахивает рукой, заставляя Бичень опуститься ему в руки, и Лэнс слегка напрягается. Не потому, что он боится своей смерти от этого меча, а потому, что сейчас он не в состоянии понять, что Кит хочет и собирается делать, зачем он поднялся сюда, почему до сих пор ничего не предпринимает, словно выжидая. Лэнс не страшится ни боли, ни забвения — всего лишь неизвестности. Но Кит всего лишь вытирает лезвие о края своего ханьфу, уже не такого и белого и неприкосновенного после битвы с полчищами монстров.

Начищенное лезвие Биченя на мгновение поворачивается к Лэнс, и он видит своё отражение — с дикими, всколоченными волосами, по большей части убранными лентой, с тёмными синяками, с бледной, почти белой, кожей, будто не его чаще всего называют «смуглым». Такое отражение, слишком часто виденное, чтобы стать неожиданным, отличают только глаза — индевело-синие омуты, такого же глубокого и холодного цвета, как источник в Гусу. Паника встряхивает Лэнса; он изумлённо моргает, но на лезвии отражаются только его кроваво-красные радужки, без единого намёка на другие оттенки. Он списывает это на галлюцинации, но в глубине (остатков) души знает, что неизбежно теряет контроль.

Кит с лёгкостью убирает Бичень обратно в ножны, давая Лэнсу повод задвинуть неприятные вещи подальше в свой разум.

— Я пришёл поговорить, — наконец отвечает Кит, голос его спокойный и уверенный, как всегда, но у Лэнса создаётся впечатление, что он осторожно подбирает каждое слово и медлит, — и извиниться.

— Извиниться? — недоверчиво переспрашивает Лэнс, потому что ему кажется, что он всё же упал в обморок и сейчас видит ни капли не реалистичный сон: юный Господин Лань, второй нефрит Ордена Гусу Лань и по совместительству заклятый друг Лэнса, который ненавидел его с самого появления в Гусу, хочет извиниться?

Что, спрашивает Лэнс сам себя, какая такая вина сподвигла его пробиться сквозь армию нечисти к одному из самых презираемых заклинателей, приверженцу тёмного пути, убийце и кровопийце, чтобы _извиниться_?

Со стороны налетает холодный ветер, едва не сбивая Лэнс с ног, и он испуганно отшатывается, концы его ленты трепещут, дёргаясь в воздухе. Кит же стоит ровно, только его длиннющие волосы развиваются, бьются из стороны в сторону, словно в панике. Свист ветра невозможно вынести; его сила превосходит заклинательские атаки, будто насмехаясь то ли над попытками Лэнса сражаться, то ли над решимостью его противников продолжать бой.

— Да.

Ветер бросает в них ошмётки пыли и песка.

— За что же? — аккуратно спрашивает Лэнс, прекрасно зная, что Кит может ещё несколько тысяч лет так и простоять, смотря на него. Кит будто просыпается: поджимает губы, опускает глаза, а костяшки на по-прежнему зажатой на мече ладони становятся белее его собственного одеяния, гораздо красноречивей вышитых облаков, покрытых несколькими слоями крови и грязи.

Кит выжидает, будто готовится к прыжку. Лэнс напрягается.

— За Веронику, Лэнс. Прости, что я не успел.

Внутри Лэнса зарождается что-то, что ему трудно характеризовать. Кроваво-красные разводы гнева, тёплые, почти обжигающие, огни ярости. Как удивительно, думает Лэнс, что парой фразой Кит зажёг в нём задушенные чувства вины и беспомощности, разжёг ещё больше этот незатухающий костёр обиды и непонимания. Лэнса трясёт — и вся тёмная энергия вторит его взбешенному состоянию.

— Как ты смеешь говорить об этом?

Впервые на лице Кита столь явно проступает лишняя эмоция — паника.

— Ты пытаешься запутать меня? Сломить? Дождаться, пока я сам себя не пожру, не правда ли?

Кит инстинктивно вытягивает из ножен Бичень, и Лэнс снова видит себя в отражении его граней. Не сломленного, не уставшего, а пышущего силой и властью, окружённого сплошными дымами тёмной ци, сочащейся из земли, из воздуха, из его _эмоций_, из его _гнева_. Лэнс не видит там себя — Лэнс видит там Старейшину Илин, слишком легко поддающегося на очевидно преднамеренные слова и действия, злобного, непримиримого, наполненного только болью и дурацкой целью «выжить», потому что он иногда не понимает, как не развалился на части сразу после падения Империи Вэнь, как продолжил со столь же гордо поднятой головой бессмысленно двигаться дальше по своему пути становления самого ужасающего тёмного заклинателя во всех землях Китая.

Иногда Лэнс спрашивает себя, а осталась ли в нём хоть частичка себя, небольшой кусочек пустого места, незанятый эгоистичным и лицемерным эго Старейшины, не погребённый под тяжестью контроля тёмной ци, не похороненный вместе с шицзе.

Иногда Лэнсу кажется, что последнее его воспоминание, целиком и полностью не принадлежащие Старейшине — удовлетворённые глаза Вэнь Чжао, бросающего его на встречу смерти.

— Лэнс, я хочу пого… — по лицу Кита бежит тень, потому что в него метко летят тёмные заклинания, несильные, но опасные, вынуждающие его мгновенно достать свой гуцинь и ударить по струнам, лопая сгустки тёмной энергии, как пузыри. Лэнс, выставивший вперёд свою ладонь, сжимает её, и заклинаний становится больше.

— О чём ты хочешь поговорить, а? — в голосе Лэнса прорезается усмешка, острая и гиблая, причиняющая ровно столько же боли, сколько и показывающая. — Ты не имеешь права извиняться, потому что тебе не за что, Кит. Твои слова пусты и не имеют никаких оснований. Отсюда я делаю вывод, что ты просто пытаешься запудрить меня.

Глаза Кита раскрываются шире, и слова его звучат бешено и хрипло.

— Нет, я не хотел…

Лэнс смеётся, но этот смех здорово отличается от его старого дружеского хихиканья: он наполнен пониманием и безумием.

— Кто из этих глупцов подослал тебя, а? Неподкупный Кит? Скорее всего, кто-то из старейшин Ордена Гусу Лань? Или, может, моя дорогая шимэй, Аллура, глава Ордена Юньмэн Цзян?

Кит скривляется, чего Лэнс никогда не видел на его красивом и вечно пустом лице, и вновь пытается пробиться вперёд, но творения тёмной ци не дают ему ступить и шагу вперёд, тесня его к противоположному краю скалы.

— О, нет, я понял, ты же игрок-одиночка, не правда ли, Кит? Решил покончить со мной сам? О-о-о, Кит, излишняя самоуверенность в своих силах — крайнее плохая эмоция для ученика Ордена Гусу Лань, не находишь?

Кит сдаёт позиции, пусть Бичень молнией рассекает заклинания, а мелодия гуциня не останавливается ни на секунду. Лэнс рассержен и уже не контролирует выброс своих сил, а Кит явно уставший — в его движениях скользит приближающееся истощение, должно быть, добраться сюда ему тоже было не легко, учитывая, какую охрану поставил Лэнс вокруг своего убежища.

Возможно, Лэнс замечает это, но он явно не в состоянии принимать это к сведению.

— Лэнс!.. — Кит последний раз пробует продвинуться к своей цели, даже сильным рывком уничтожает большинство заклинаний-амулетов. Лэнс улыбается, впервые без затаённой злобы и ненависти, а тепло, так, на сколько сейчас способен, наполовину сошедший с ума, но вкладывающий в свой голос остатки нежного тепла.

— Может быть, в другой раз, Кит, — мягко говорит Лэнс, словно обещает, прежде чем поднести к губам флейту.

Кит продолжает кричать, слишком часто повторяя его имя, но Лэнс не слушает. Он сосредотачивается на себе, вдруг чувствуя, что в какой-то момент слишком перестарался, потому что в горле першит, и Лэнс надрывно кашляет, стирая с подбородка кровь. Чэньцин скорбно всхлипывает, почти задетая.

А потом…

Лэнс закрывает глаза и делает вдох, игнорируя причины и последствия, игнорируя звон в ушах и тяжесть на сердце, игнорируя своё катастрофическое состояние, потому что теперь какая уже разница? Если он сегодня падёт, то падёт явно не от рук заклинателей.

…Чэньцин поёт.

***

Лэнс подрывается с хрипом, в первую секунду не понимая, почему он существует и существует ли он вообще. Темнота отрезает его зрение, чернильный мрак пробуждает в нём дикую панику, ядовитую, слишком стремительную, чтобы Лэнс успел поймать её и остановить. Горло сдавливает и дерёт, будто когтями бешеных псов. Лэнс пугается и трясётся, пытается пошевелиться, дёргая руками, но без толку; солёное и тёплое отчаяние топит его под собой, тягучая смесь из сожаления и страха. Он крутится, но со всех сторон натыкается на стены и перегородки, загнанный в ловушку, потерянный в собственной темноте.

А потом его метания прерывает мелодия гуциня, утешающая, такая же мягкая, как руки шицзе в детстве. Ноты знакомые, но Лэнс в этой суматохе совершенно не может вспомнить, где он их раньше слышал. Игра уверенная, непрерывная. Руки мастера Лэнс узнаёт сразу, прислушиваясь к тихому перебору струн и успокаиваясь, затихая, теряя остатки ужаса и образы псов с разинутыми пастями. Лэнс облегчённо вздыхает, обнаруживая, что лежит облокотившись на что-то мягкое и тёплое. Сонливость осторожно сбегает, спугнутая, а необычайно нежная мелодия подбирается к своему концу и замирает, оставляя после себя только приятное остаточное звучание.

Прямо на глазах Лэнса загорается огонёк.

Нет, при рассмотрении это оказывается заклинательская рука и пляшущая по ней синеватая духовная сила. Лэнс любуется искрами света, кружащимися прямо в воздухе. Заклинатель будто играется с ним, стремясь показать все заготовленные фокусы; длинные пальцы шевелятся, и из дымка появляется голубой кролик, прыгнувший на колени Лэнсу и там же рассыпавшийся на сотни мелких огоньков. Лэнс внезапно словно что-то вспоминает, резко поворачиваясь.

На него с нежностью смотрят фиалковые глаза, теперь ясно освещённые светом духовной силы.

Кит ничего не спрашивает, а Лэнс не говорит. Он со вспыхнувшей на лице краской обнаруживает, что сидит на коленях у знаменитого нефрита Ордена Лань и, очевидно, только лежал у него на груди, а до этого ещё вертелся во все стороны и пытался вырваться. Одна рука Кита висит в воздухе, заменяя свечу, а пальцы второй до сих пор лежат на струнах парящего перед ним гуциня.

У Лэнса в горле снова встаёт комок, никак не связанный с паникой. Кит всё это время держал его на груди и одновременно играл на гуцине? Сколько времени он так просидел?

— Кошмар, — коротко поясняет Кит, сталкиваясь с вопросительным взглядом. Лэнс издаёт сиплый смешок.

— Надо было догадаться. По тому, что я увидел.

Кит убирает руку с гуциня, когда понимает, что Лэнс окончательно освободился от безумства, но встревоженное выражение не сходит с его лица. Точнее, для нормальных людей он бы всё ещё казался безразличным, но Лэнс-то видит изгиб его бровей и сжатые губы.

Всё это судило об одном — Кит всячески пытается скрыть своё волнение, но получается это у него из рук вон плохо.

Лэнс знал, что тот не станет доставать его расспросами, предпочтя самому Лэнсу дать выбор: переживать это всё в одиночестве или нет, сколько бы сам Кит, наверное, не хотет помочь. Но, на счастье главы Ордена, Лэнс просто не может сегодня переносить всё это в одиночестве.

— Там была гора Луаньцзан.

Кит ничего не говорит и никак не реагирует, только гладит Лэнса по спине свободной рукой, выводя круги и ленты — он совершенно не помнит, когда эта рука там оказалось. Но это не важно.

Лэнс тянется выше, закидывает руки на плечи заклинателя, обнимает его за шею, прижимаясь к ключицам.

— Спасибо, Кит. За то… За то, что вытянул меня на поверхность. И извини…

— У тебя нет права извиняться, — мягко, но настойчиво впервые перебивает Кит, — потому что тебе не за что.

Лэнс хрипло и тихо смеётся, не отрываясь от него. Кит наклоняет голову и целует его в лоб.

— Сыграй мне ещё, пожалуйста, — просит Лэнс, — ту мелодию. Она же твоя, да? Теперь я вспомнил.

— Да. Конечно.

Рука со спины исчезает. Почти тут же комната наполняется музыкой — знакомой, как старый друг.

— Красивая, — сонно шепчет Лэнс, — как назвал?

Ответа он уже не слышит.


End file.
